


Trip to the Museum

by GothicDeetz



Series: Young Lydia [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Concern, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Missing Persons, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Museums, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reunions, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Charles and Emily take a four year-old Lydia to a museum. Lydia goes missing, prompting a now worried Charles and Emily to go looking for her.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Emily Deetz & Lydia Deetz
Series: Young Lydia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705741
Kudos: 12





	Trip to the Museum

Four year-old Lydia entered the kitchen of the New York City Apartment she lived in with her dad, Charles, and her mom, Emily. The kindergarten aged child was excited. Today, she and her parents were going to be going to a museum. Something that she had been wanting to do every day the past week. 

Emily came over and scooped her daughter up into her arms, running a hand through Lydia’s shoulder length Black hair. “Who’s excited to be going to the museum today?” She asked in a funny voice.

“Me!” Lydia cheered.

Emily laughed, sitting Lydia down in her booster seat and placing a bowl of cereal in front of her. “We’ll go as soon as you finish all of your breakfast, Lydia.”

It didn’t take Lydia long to finish all of her cereal. With a widened smile on her face, Lydia looked up at Emily. “Done!” she announced with a few giggles.

“Already?” Emily was stunned, turning to face her daughter. Sure enough, Lydia’s bowl was empty. “Well, I guess all we have to do is wait for your dad to come in and then we’ll get ready to go.”

“Awww...” Lydia pouted. 

Emily smiled softly, picking Lydia up and carrying her into the living room of the apartment. She sat down on the couch with Lydia in her lap but the four year-old had other ideas. She climbed out of her mother’s lap and made a beeline for Emily’s and Charles’s bedroom.

“Come back here, you...” Emily teased, chasing after Lydia.

“You gotta catch me first, mom!” the four year-old girl called over her shoulder. Emily smirked, catching up to Lydia and scooping her up into her arms.

“Got ya!” Emily teased, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. Lydia giggled.

Charles entered the living room, having been woken up by all the noise his wife and Lydia were making. “What’s all the commotion about?” the male asked.

“Lydia and I were playing chase,” Emily calmly explained. “Sorry about that, Charles, honey.”

“It’s okay, Emily, dear,” came Charles’s response.

Lydia laughed as Emily set her down on the floor and the four year-old ran over to her father, hugging his leg. Charles chuckled at the sight of this, picking Lydia up and planting a kiss on top of her head much like Emily had done earlier.

“What were we doing again today, Emily?” Charles asked.

“We were taking Lydia to the museum today,” came his wife’s response.

“Oh, right. I’ll go get ready to go.”

_________

Lydia’s dark Brown eyes widened in curiosity as she looked around at all the different exhibits at the museum she and her parents were visiting. To her right, she could see the dinosaur exhibit and to her left, she could see the ancient Egyptians exhibit. With a quiet chuckle, Lydia took off running towards the dinosaur exhibit.

Neither one of her parents knew she’d run off, instead continuing on their way over towards the ancient Egyptians exhibit. Convinced Lydia was following close behind them, Charles and Emily entered the exhibit together.

Emily was examining the area of the exhibit that depicted mummies, coffins, and tombs. “Isn’t this exhibit cool, Lydia?” She asked. When she received no answer, Emily turned around in a panic. “Lydia?”

Her husband came over, concerned. “Emily, dear, is something wrong?”

“I can’t find Lydia anywhere...” came Emily’s panicked response.

Her husband’s eyes widened. “Well, where else would she be?”

“I don’t know but let’s look around the entire museum until we find her.”

____________

An entire trip around the museum searching for their missing daughter led the Deetz couple to the dinosaur exhibit, where they found a smiling Lydia waiting patiently for them. “Lydia!” her parents cried out in excitement, the two of them running over and embracing her. “There you are!” 

“Mom, dad, where were you?” Lydia asked in an adorable but concerned and worried tone of voice. “I‘ve been here for a while waiting for you.”

“In the ancient Egyptians exhibit,” Emily calmly explained, running a hand through her four year-old’s hair. “We thought you were with us but it turned out you weren’t so we wandered around the entire museum searching for you.”

“I sorry,” Lydia spoke in an apologetic tone of voice.

“I know you are,” Charles said to his four year-old daughter, “now let’s go to the museum gift shop and then head home. How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Lydia cheered.


End file.
